


Read at 4:20 am

by mithrilbookofmystery



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drunk Texting, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, Underage Drinking, and before you read any further ill just clear it up now, benvolio is on the right, but shh, but you know what i mean, careless whisper (mentioned), dumbass mercutio, i have actual homework i need to do, its texts, mercutio is on the left, shirtless mercutio (mentioned), shirtless mercutio playing careless whisper on a table while drunk (mentioned), smart benvolio, thats it, well i mean theyre the same age, you dont know about that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrilbookofmystery/pseuds/mithrilbookofmystery
Summary: Three very chaotic days at Verona High as seen through the texts between Benvolio and Mercutio





	Read at 4:20 am

**Author's Note:**

> First, left is Mercutio and right is Benvolio. Also, special thanks to all my friends (including my sibling) who I forced to read this. Also to my English teacher for A) making us read this play in the first place and B) made us do a project where I had to write a text correspondence, and then made me realize that the one I had wasn't any good for said project, so I made it into a full fanfic in one night. I'm sorry I didn't finish revising my essay.

Two Days Ago at 8:04 am

hey wheres romeo

probaly being angsty in the courtyard

like he always is

???

I dont see him

o wait nvm there he is

(Read 8:10 am)

Two Days Ago at 8:11 am

was there another fight

how do you know?

tybalt just passed mr Friar’s with a black eye

school hasnt even started yet wtf

its tybalt, not sure what you expected

honestly tho

he cant go 5 feet without attracting a fight

thats bc he is the fight

rule 1 of fight club: we dont talk about tybalts ass

nah

we always talk abt tybalt’s ass

you would know

shut up

(Read 8:18 am)

Two Days Ago at 10:37 am

hey

hey

heeeeeyyyyy

ben

bennie

beeeeennnn

smart boy

answer meeeeee

youre supposed to be in class

so am I, btw

yeah whatever

you already had math right?

?? yeah I have it first

ok cool how the fuck to i do this problem

[image attachment] 

first of all how did you take a picture without mr montague knowing hes literally a hawk when it comes to this shit

second I did that stuff last year and I forgot it all

youre no help :(

and youre a dumbass

besides i know you know how to do that you did it yesterday

but im stupid

youre always stupid but then i realise that its just a ploy to get me to do ur work

yeah ur right

help plzzzzz :)))))))))

no

or have to tell me what mr montague was talking to you about earlier

ur in trouble arent you?? ;)

ooooo what did you do, you bad boy ;;;))))))))))

nah

it was literally just “wow romeo’s been emo lately” “yea i know hes a pain in the ass”

youre no fun :((

and youre gonna get your phone taken up

(Read 10:40 am)

no im n

What did i say

dumbass

(Read 11:25 am)

Two Days Ago at 3:14 pm

hey you heard abt the capulet party right

what party havent i heard about, honestly

touche

wanna convince romeo to come with us?

hes been too mopey letely

bringing down the group

(Read 3:15 pm)

yeah lol i’ll text him

Two Days Ago at 3:22 pm

he isnt responding

thought so

well why the fuck did you let me text him??

why not?

☝☝☝

thats just a one

its not even backwards

CLOSE ENOUGH

lets just find romeo and yell at him, sound good?

always

(Read 3:35 pm)

Two Days Ago at 3:43 pm

!!!!! I SEE HIM

WHY ARE WE YELLING ON OUR PHONES WERE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER

BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO TACKLE HIM

!!!!

GREAT IDEA

YES

DO IT

BET

I WILL

BET

(Read 3:44 pm)

IM GOING

I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!!

WAIT NO

YOU IDIOT YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO FALL OVER TOO

(Read 4:05 pm)

Two Days Ago at 4:05 pm

WHATS A TACKLE SUPPOSED TO BE THEN

not whatever that was

you look like an idiot

i think the scar makes me look manly 💪💪

its a scratch from asphalt

literally everyone can tell that

yeah but do they really _know_

...

I guess not

yeah thats what i thought

imma go take a nap now

Ive gotta be powered up for this party

see u tonight

(Read 4:08 pm)

yea see u!

Two Days Ago at 9:47 pm

hey are you like

ok????

that was really weird

yea im fine

?? what was weird

you got strangely deep abt dreams??

for like, way too long to be normal

were you possessed by something??????

god i wish

well i hope its left by now we need to get to the party

were in the car rn

EXACTLY

youre not even going to get drunk i dont know what youre worried abt

hey im just backup for romeo

also food

we cant miss that

(Read 9:50 pm)

also food indeed

Two Days Ago at 11:38 pm

Mercutio

I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me this honesltly

Buteak

But i cant seesw urr eyss

thises id a phooeom

How drunk are you?

mansddd

I WISHDS

i could see youre eses

tHeyrk so PRETTY

YOUREEW SP ORETTY

BENEEOE

IU JUSST REALIZED

That you’re drunk as hell and saying things you don’t mean?

NOPEWEE NOT THJAT

what is it then?

YOUERR REALLLLLLYYYYY PRETTY

LIKE YOURRE E FACEDE ANSD SHJIT

ok yep i dont know how to deal with you anymore

romeo can be the designated driver

Yesterday at 12:45 am

HEY

HEY

HEY

HEY

HEY

HEY

ok but in all serioussnessess

HEY

wheres bromeoro

lopk at ne

i dont know where you are either

this house is huge wtf

do i lop likd o kmoe qhere romebro is?????

andm imn bu thijs pretry fiymtain tjing

ok while signifigantly less drunk than you,, i srill have no fuCKIN clue wha you just saud

FUOJENATAINA

WATER

BLUEIWW

STONE

ITS VDWRY PORTRY

LIKRE UR FAAACD

ok i think i got it??

ok yea i see you

WAIT A FUKCINGD SECOND

WAS THAT YOU

WITH THE JKSHJFHLAS

THE FUKCINGKG SAXOPHOMEE GUY

WIHT NO SHIRT

yeahs i dont realky kmoe whjat happemed

YOU PLAYED CAWELESS WHISPER OM A TABLE

WHIKSE SHJIRTLESS

AMD DID OT REALLY WEKL?????

HOPW DO YOU ENEEN KNOW HOWEW TO PLASY???????

as magidcism neber revesalsa jis sexcretes 🙊🙊🙊🙊🙊🙊🙊

wtf dude

(Read 12:50 am)

🙊🙊🙊🙊🙊

Yesterday at 1:01 am

hey so like

I just remembered I domt have uber on my phone

hmmmmmmmmmmm

and i doubt youree coherent enough to usde the app yourself

and your phones a psain in the ass and i refuse to use it, let alone use it while drukcm

hmmhmmhmmmhmmhmhm

and since romeore still hasnet appeared and yure house is just a couple blocks away

I think we should just walk

!!1!1!!!! gREAT IDea s

ewhy did yuo even get the ones with thje exclmamity points your on ur phone

Im essxtra

lets just go

but promise me one thing

bc after what hapoened here i think you defmintelyr need to ssay it

anythingd 4 u!!!1!!1!!!11! 😚 😚 😚 😙 😙 😜 😜 😜 😜 😜 😝 😝 😍 😍 😍 😎 😎 😙 😚 😚 😎 😎 😎

plz never get drunk again

(Read 1:12 am)

tjatss bot a peonise i tdink iio can kewp ;;)  😏 🐸 😎 🙌 🙌 😙 💣 💪 💪 🙅 😜 😜 😜 😹 😏 😎 😕 😆

Yesterday at 5:25 pm

hnnnngngnngnn

dude

how are you still hungover you barely drank anything

OK FIRST OF ALL

yes?

IM NOT HUNGOVER ANYMORE

I DID GET OVER THAT FAIRLY QUICKLY

YOU JUST DONT GET HUNGOVER

FOR WHATEVER FUCKING REASON

I drink too much to get hungover

FIRST AND A HALF: im genuinely concerned for your health now wtf

my health went past the point of no return by the time I was 12, no need to worry

you say that and yet now there really is

SECOND OF ALL

what was with nurse and romeo today??

who????

dude seriously

that girl with the message for romeo??

hangs out with that capulet girl all the time

OH THAT ONE

i dont pay attention to girls that much tbh

the world seems to think otherwise

the world is stupid

and i dont know, she was acting kinda weird

im still confused abt that fucking fan like wtf why was it so big

ok yeah that too

but why was she talking to romeo????

oof youre out there asking the real questions

the ones that im too stupid to answer

dude at least try to help

hnghgn fine

Romeo seemed happy after they talked, i guess?

hmmm yeah

maybe theyre dating?

he has standards

ok 1. thats rude and 2. Ur right

he did look the happiest hes been since the rosaline thing, so ??

maybe he is dating someone?????

the rosaline thing happened last week hes just overdramatic

u right

but i do think hes found someone new, he has that look in his eyes

hmm maybe

just say that im right

nah

well fuck u too i guess

(Read 5:42 pm)

Today at 9:27 am

dude look up

ok weve gone over this

you seriously dont need to text me if were next to each other

in this case on the same fucking bench

ok but seriously look up i think we should go

i see you??

thats what i see when i look up??

just say whats going on

get your head off my fucking lap you idiot and look up

??

OH SHIT TYBALT AND HIS CREW

WHY DIDNT YOU JUST SAY

SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU

AND I FEEL LIKE HE CAN TELL WHEN WERE TALKING ABT HIM EVEN IF WERE TEXTING

ok now that i think about it that explains a lot

SHOULD I FIGHT HIM

MERC NO

MERC Y E S

DUDE THIS IS TYBALT HES A GOOD FIGHTER YOU SAID SO YOURSELF

OK ILL FIGHT HIM IF HE CHALLENGES ME

THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOT

(Read 9:29 am)

TOO LATE IM GOING

Today at 4:45 pm

Hey

ok so like I know youre not awake

I mean, you were stabbed, dude

and the doctors said you lost a lot of blood

(Sent 4:47 pm)

Today at 4:52 pm

it’s just

with this it feels like Im still talking to you

youre just taking way too long to respond, like you always do

and Im gonna spam you for hours until you wake up because you always wake up way later than youre supposed to, and youre never going to respond until youre right next to me and i have to remind you to check your phone, like I always do

and you are going to wake up

and youre going to look up at me because i’m not leaving this fucking chair until you do and were going to laugh and ill tell you to check your phone because i sent you a sea of spam and you’ll be alright

or I swear I’ll throw tybalt off the fucking roof as soon as he gets out

and romeo too, for good measure

he did just get kicked out tho, and he got revenge for you, so like 🤷

he claims he has it bad enough today but i seriously doubt that

a lot of stuffs going down rn, dude, i’ll probably just catch you up later

(Sent 4:01 pm)

Today at 6:23 pm

a doctor just talked to me

she said you lost too much blood

you dont have much time

(Sent 6:27 pm)

Today at 6:44 pm

but like????? that cant be true right????

bc romeos gone now, too, and i feel like hes going to do something stupid and get himself killed or something and i can’t lose you, mercutio

i just cant

(Sent 6:47 pm)

Today at 6:53 pm

I love you, Mercutio

(Sent 6:53 pm)

Today at 7:01 pm

and when it happened you said that it was just a scratch right?? they can fix stuff like that, theyre doctors, right??? but that lady said there was nothing else they could do, which is STUPID, theyre DOCTORS, and youre LEAVING, mercutio

youre leaving

(Sent 7:03 pm)

Today at 8:58pm

the doctor came back

she made me leave the room

(Sent 8:58 pm)

Today at 9:22 pm

goodbye

(Sent 9:22 pm)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so: it took me like 3 days to realize that the rich text button exists and i spent those three days freaking out over converting this from a google doc. Also I'm aware this is probably a pain to read on a computer, and I'm very sorry.


End file.
